sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fanon Fantasy II
Explanation? I wanted to make one with my characters and only them. This is pretty much based off of Truth Against the Deadly Sins. Anyways... Fanon Fantasy II is the second game in the Fanon Fantasy series although it's not a direct sequel as this takes place in the Fabula de Lumine universe. Characters Truth the Cat: A product of Akuma's desire for immortality; Truth was created to be the perfect killing machine but refused to do his creator's bidding. Gemini the Jaguar: A sassy little jaguar who travels with Truth hoping that one day she can master her wind powers. Aqua the Cat: This young cat is a master swordsman who has trouble trusting others but has warmed up to a few people. He wishes to bring justice and peace to this dark world. Pyro the Fox: A cunning fox that has a habit of snatching things from others, she swears to help her friend Aqua and find some goods along the way. Neo the Hedgehog: An overly optimistic hedgehog who's happy attitude can get a bit annoying at times. Ragtag the Hedgehog: A hedgehog who isn't afraid to release his barrage of punches and kicks. He's stupid, but courageous. Story 16 years ago, a cat was created to be the perfect soul gatherer. He was named Truth who was created by 2 souls in a single body. Time has passed, and Truth ran away from his abusive home to travel the world and grow stronger to one day stop his creator's plan. One his travels, he meets a young jaguar who wishes to accompany Truth, hoping to master her powers. Now during the present day, the two are staying in a small town awaiting to catch the train the next day. Gemini, who's the jaguar, spends time at the town plaza watching people go back and forth. As the sun begins to go down, Truth finds her and the two go to their hotel where they spend the night. The next day, the two wake up early in the morning to catch the train. They walk to train and take their seats. The train leaves the station and some time later the train is brought to a sudden halt. Truth then leaves his seat and exits the train. Along with the conductor, Truth takes a look at the front of the train which as been damage, as if it hit a boulder. All of sudden, Truth is attacked by Gluttony the Echidna, another creation such as himself. Truth and Gluttony enter combat though Truth has a hard time fighting of Gluttony, but thanks to Gemini's intervention, they're able to successfully drive off Gluttony. Now that the train is unable to move, the two continue their journey on foot and eventually arrive at Empire City. Once, there, the pair get some food and make plans to move east in a few hours. In time, they move eastward hoping to arrive in the small city of Terracole. On their way the two meet a hedgehog named Neo who's also heading to Terracole. The three decide that they'll got together and after camping for the night, the three arrive to their destination. However, the city is eerily abandoned and no one appears in sight. The three split up hoping to find at least a single person. Truth away from the others suddenly felt an ominous wind. His hunch was right as multiple shadowed figures emerged around him and Truth quickly recognized exactly who they were. They all reveal themselves to be the other creations of Akuma and Majin. They are Wrath the Wolf, Pride the Rabbit, Greed the Raccoon, Envy the Hedgehog, Lust the Mink, and Sloth the Mongoose. Being outnumbered, Truth is forced to flee as he knows that he's unable to take on any of them. He manages to find Gemini and Neo both in the town square where he warns them about the new threat. Suddenly, two of Neo's friends find the group before the others do and they leave the city hoping to find refuge. They cross the Paramanga Canal into Mt. Crost. The group of five set up a small camp and introduce each other. The two introduce each other as Aqua the Cat and Pyro the Fox, who both are long-time friends of Neo the Hedgehog. Aqua asks Truth of his future plans to which he replies that he'll got stronger to defeat his brethren. However, Aqua asks why they're such a big deal to him. Truth says that he was created by beings named Akuma and Majin who possess a single body who want to find the sacred library in Eden to have all the knowledge in the universe. But, Akuma believes that the only way to find the library is to sacrifice a massive amount of souls so this he along with 7 others were created. Truth then adds that he ran away as he didn't like the idea of creating a massive sacrifice. With Truth's past finally revealed, Neo, Aqua, and Pyro decide to join Truth to stop this new evil menace. Truth comments that he knows where Akuma and Majin are located, but that they must defeated his other creations to cripple their defense and to become stronger. All of them agree on the plan and go off to sleep to begin their mission. The next day, the five make their way to Karen Keep to equip themselves for the fights coming up. Before they leave, a brown hedgehog who goes by the name "Ragtag", catches up with them. Neo instantly recognizes him as his childhood friend and the two have a conversation. Ragtag wishes to accompany the group on their mission as it's been his dream to become a famed hero. They allow him to come, much to Gemini's dismay, and so the party of six leave to their next destination. Traveling past the canal once again, they go into the abandoned town where they come across Gluttony once again. He mocks the group stating that all their efforts will be futile as Akuma is just about ready to start the "ceremony". He leaves the area though the group gives chase and within no time at all they fight Gluttony who falls to their hands. This victory gives Truth confidence and now believes that they can defeat the remaining six. Moving to the town of Ishe, they purchase train tickets with Station Square being their destination. Ragtag and Neo, for the time being, go off to catch up while Truth and Gemini explore the town, leaving the other two at the station. While walking through a busy street, Gemini asks Truth what he plans to do in the future if they defeat Akuma and Majin, but Truth refuses to answer. After some time, they head back to the station where they meet up with the rest of the group and then board the train. Now at Station Square, they make their way south to Soumerca where Akuma and Majin's lair is located at. In due time, they make it to Soumerca and go into a jungle where the cave is located. Venturing forward, they come across a rather old bridge, but seeing as there's no other way past it, they are forced to cross it. Gemini being that last one, begins to cross but the bridge collapses and Gemini falls into the raging river below. Truth utterly shocked by this, approaches the cliff side jumps as well into the river below. The other four panic and follow the river fighting through some powerful feral beasts hoping to catch up with their friends. The four manage to find a river bed where Truth and Gemini are found collapsed. The group takes them away and make a camp. Truth wakes up and thanks the group but is deeply worried for Gemini as she hasn't woken up yet. Aqua reassures Truth that everything will be alright. Truth stays with Gemini the whole night without sleeping. Gemini wakes up at the crack at down and Truth is relieved to see his friend alright. The party now continue on their quest and manage to find cave thanks to Truth's guidance. However, they're met by Greed the Raccoon and welcomes Truth back home. They prepare to fight Greed, but he states that he doesn't want to warm Truth. Greed tells the group that the cave has a seal and the only way to open it up would be by defeating four of the others though he mentions that now they only need three now. After giving them this information, Greed takes his leave. Truth, not sure whether Greed was lying attempts to enter the cave but can't. Now they decide to head out and attempt to defeat the other creations before attempting to fight Akuma and Majin. Heading back north, the group remember that they have no idea where to start looking. Eventually, they arrive in Knothole Village where they feel that something is off. Luckily, the villagers are hiding off from something, meaning that the one of Akuma's creations must be nearby. As soon as they came up with that conclusion, Lust appears and summons a thunderbolt which causes a wildfire. Wasting no time they fight and defeat Lust though they have no means of stopping the fire, so they evacuate the villagers. The villagers are grateful though they're rather saddened that they lost their homes. Aqua, Pyro, and Neo promise to return after Akuma's defeat to help them rebuild their homes. With two down, they track down Sloth to Harolstein, where they manage to defeat him. After that, they are encountered Envy the Hedgehog and told them to meet him back at the cave. However, before leaving he remembers Truth of the pain that he inflicted upon him. Back at the cave, they fight Envy though halfway through the fight, Envy breaks down and starts telling himself that he'll not lose to weaklings. As the fight continues, his attacks get weaker and eventually, he has enough and gives up on attacking. Once he's defeated, the seal on the cave disappears and the party enters. Inside the cave, they see Greed waiting for them but before fighting the party, he comments that he'll merely test their strength. He heals the party and their fight begins. After the fight, Greed expresses his desire to aid Truth as Akuma doesn't give him any freedom. However, Truth declines Greed's wish to join and they continue deeper into the cave. Deep within the cave, they encounter Pride and Wrath. Truth warns the group that they're the most dangerous. They first fight Pride who eventually flees before he's defeated. However, they're tired out and Wrath takes his turn to fight the party. He manages to knock aside the party but before they're finished up, Greed comes in to their aid. Greed pleads Truth to go in deeper while he takes care of Wrath. Truth, now realizing that Greed did care about him, moves in deeper leaving Greed behind. Going deeper, Truth tells his companions that Greed was the only person who showed him kindness. Though he always presumed that it was just fake. Now, that they're on the final floor where they're about to be attacked by Pride. However, Wrath comes back and says that he'll finish them off. After making this comment, the two enter an argument where they have a short fight and Wrath ends up as the winner and kills Pride. Suddenly, a voice is heard. The voice asks Wrath to leave the room which angers Wrath but he complies. Akuma comes to meet the party and asks Truth to rejoin him as his original purpose was to be the perfect killing machine. However, Truth refuses stating that he'll stop him even if it costs him his life. At this point, Akuma switches over to Majin where he talks about his ultimate goal while mocking Truth along with his friends. Now Majin shows off his collection of souls then switches back to Akuma where he asks Truth for his services or he'll take his life. Truth again refuses and wishes his group good luck. They enter battle to which they fight with all their strength and are able to defeat Akuma and Majin. After his defeat, Wrath returns and is shocked to find his creators dead. He swears vengeance on the group and before he leaves, he mentions that he'll strike when the time is right. Gemini then asks Truth what his goal is, so he answers that he was planning to take his life after this. However, he now says that through this journey he learned what the beauty of life is and wishes to continue his travels. His friends are glad to hear this and get ready to leave. A voice is heard in the same room and Truth begins to investigate the room and comes across a jar containing a dark mist. The mist begins to talk and reveals itself to be the first experiment conducted by Akuma though it ended with failure. He calls himself Regret as Akuma called him. Truth feeling sadness decides to make Regret a new body using his powers and apply Regret's soul. With this, they all leave their cave and exit the forest. Aqua, Pyro, and Neo take their leave and head back to help the villagers from Knothole. Ragtag leaves as well hoping to boost his hero status even more. Truth takes Gemini back home and tells her that her training is complete. She cries because she doesn't want Truth to leave, but he reassures her that he'll return soon. Now with Regret, he leaves Gemini and goes off to look for Wrath, but before that, he will make a body for Regret. The End. Gameplay Like the previous installment, Fanon Fantasy II is a turned-based RPG in which the player controls 4 characters. The player traverses the overworld with only the party leader being shown. Towns and places of interest are marked in the overworld though they might run into random battles. There are 6 playable characters although only 4 can be in the party at once. Each character is equipped with their own stats and abilities to make the game more strategic. Players can enter towns where they can purchase equipment, rest, explore and interact with NPCs. Battle System Fanon Fantasy II utilizes the classic ATB system that most Final Fantasy games use. A bar must be completely filled that way the player can enter commands. Each character take turns executing commands as long as the ATB bar is filled. Although the enemies will do the same and some bars fill up faster than others. Characters have four commands which include: Attack, Special, Items, or Flee. The battle ends when the enemy is defeated, the party is defeated, or if the party flees. If the battle is won, experience points are earned to level up a character and make them stronger. Rings are also rewarded to players after a battle. Enemies Normal Enemies: * Goblin * Goblin Chieftain * Ogre * Cobra * Poison Root * Mage * Cleric * Thief * Master Thief * Mercenary * Mercenary Chief * Mutant Grunt * Mutant Mobian * Mutant Human * Abomination * Golem * Wolf * Alpha * Flans * Tyrants * Fallen * Cursed * Blue Phantom * Malevolent * Unbirthed * Cactuar * Sickening Bloom * Putrid Tree * Cursed Guards * Shadow Phantoms * Omega * Bats * Toxic Bats * Mutated Viper * Cobra * Behemoth * Fallen Behemoth Bosses Gluttony (Fought Twice) First Fight Stats Lv: 8 HP: 2,400 MP: 0 Attack: 22 Magic: 0 Defense: 0 Magic Defense: 16 Magic Evasion: 0 Speed: 30 Evasion: 1 Second Fight Lv: 22 HP: 3,100 MP: 250 Attack: 34 Magic: 11 Defense: 0 Magic Evasion: 3 Speed: 33 Magic Defense: 28 Evasion: 2 Lust Lv: 23 HP: 3,300 MP: 350 Attack: 27 Magic: 36 Defense: 0 Magic Evasion: 0 Speed: 55 Magic Defense: 20 Evasion: 12 Sloth Lv: 37 HP: 26,830 MP: 2,000 Attack: 48 Magic: 13 Defense: 3 Magic Defense: 55 Magic Evasion: 6 Speed: 11 Evasion: 0 Envy Lv. 56 HP: 41,000 MP: 1,300 Attack: 55 Magic: 19 Defense: 22 Magic Defense: 90 Magic Evasion: 0 Speed: 41 Evasion: 0 Pride (Fought Once) Lv: 77 HP: 53,040 MP: 13,600 Attack: 39 Magic: 135 Defense: 0 Magic Defense: 59 Magic Evasion: 22 Speed: 47 Evasion: 0 Greed (Fought Once) Lv. 62 HP: 46,810 MP: 11,300 Attack: 67 Magic: 100 Defense: 4 Magic Defense: 8 Magic Evasion: 0 Speed: 77 Evasion: 2 Wrath (Fought but not defeated) Lv: 81 HP: 51,000 MP: 50,000 Attack: 71 Magic: 95 Defense: 9 Magic Defense: 122 Magic Evasion: 0 Speed: 64 Evasion: 33 Akuma/Majin Lv: 84 HP: 66,630 MP: 40,000 Attack: 82 Magic: 90 Defense: 0 Magic Defense: 141 Magic Evasion: 1 Speed: 76 Evasion: 47 Weapons Swords * Broadsword * Rapier * Saber * Long Sword * Claymore * Bastard Sword * Mythril Sword * Soul Saber * Undead's Bane * Enhancer * Thunder Blade * StormRuler * Ice Brand * Flame Tongue * Double-Edged Sword * Excalibur * Ragnarok * Ultima Weapon Knives/Daggers * Knife * Dagger * Thief"s Blade * Assassin's Dagger * Main Gauche * Kunai * Valiant Knife Spear/Lance * Heavy Lance * Iron Spear * Impartisan * Lightning Strike * Steel Lance * Mythril Spear * Holy Lance * Soul Lance * Crystal Lance * Radiant Light * Burning Heart Hand Weapons * Claws * Nunchaku * Iron Claws * Mythril Claws * Brass Knuckles * Toxic Claws * Tiger Claws * Dragon Claws * Kaiser Claws Other * Mace * Morning-star * Crossbow * Scythe * Warhammer * Insomnia Armor Head * Leather Cap * Iron Helm * Steel Helm * Beret * Red Cap * Tiger's Mask * Gold Helm * Diamond Helm * Magical Hat * Crystal Helm Body * Clothes * Leather Armor * Heavy Armor * Iron Armor * Mythril Armor * Kenpo Gi * Gaia Gear * Gold Armor * Diamond Armor * Crystal Armor * Force Armor * Genji Gear Shield * Leather Shield * Buckler * Heavy Shield * Iron Shield * Steel Shield * Mythril Shield * Force Shield * Diamond Shield * Crystal Shield * Fire Shield * Thunder Shield * Ice Shield * Genji Shield Items * Potion (restores 100 HP) * Hi Potion (Restores 350 HP) * Phoenix Down (brings back KO'd ally) * Ether (restores 50 MP) * Hi Ether (Fully restores MP) * Elixir (Restores a large amount of HP and MP) * Hi Elixir (Fully restores HP and MP) * Soft (removes Petrification) * Antidote (removes poison) * Echo Mirror (removes Silence) * Tent (restores some MP and HP when used outdoors) * Cottage (Fully restores MP and HP when used outdoors) * Maiden's Kiss (cures Toad status) * Holy Water (restores from Zombie status) Magic White * Taurus: Raises physical power * Cancer: Increases physical defense * Libra: Scans enemy * Capricorn: Causes health to be regained * Aquarius: Heals targets * Pisces: Raises magic power * Scorpio: Enhances magic defense * Sagittarius: Increases speed * Leo: Restores target's fighting prowess * Gemini: Raises evasion * Virgo: Absorbs MP * Aries: Cures negative status ailments * Ophiuchus: Casts a reflective barrier * Little Dipper: Long-range attack. * Big Dipper: Powered-up version of Little Dipper. Rings (Black): * Blue: Ice Magic * Red: Fire Magic * Yellow: Lightning Magic * Purple: Teleport * Green: Meteor * Orange: Flare * Light Blue: Wind Wind * Aero 1 * Aero 2 * Aero 3 * Tornado * Quick * W-Wind * Cyclone * Hurricane Sword Arts * Crossblade * Tempest * Downhammer * Spin Blade * Fake-out * Piercer * Upstrike Fire * Fire * Fira * Firaga * Flamethrower * Meltdown Category:Games